1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to output apparatus and method such as printer, display (CRT, LCD), or the like for receiving a command group from a higher order apparatus such as a host computer or the like and changing subsequent data processes.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional printers, displays (CRT, LCD, etc.) or other such output apparatuses receive a series of commands in a command group from a higher order apparatus (such as a host computer) and change subsequent data processes based on the commands. Each of the above output apparatuses has a function to discriminate between data and commands.
In the same kind of apparatus, however, a series of character train (character train in a command table) to recognize input data as a command are fixed. Therefore, in a system using a general interface such as a SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) such that a plurality of same output apparatuses are connected to one higher order apparatus and the apparatus numbers cannot be designated, there is a problem such that since the higher order apparatus cannot discriminate the apparatus numbers, a plurality of output apparatuses simultaneously execute command processes so as to compete with one another or the like.